More than just Friends
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: InuKag. Kagome falls ill, and the only one that can heal her is Kikyo. But the undead wants to be with Inuyasha, and how does the hanyou feel about the possibility of a living Kikyo?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha, hands on her hips. Inuyasha stood staring back at her stubbornly, not backing down. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were a little ways away, watching uncertainly. The two had been standing like that for at least ten minutes, and probably had no idea why they were fighting anymore. Finally, Kagome turned and walked a few steps away from the hanyou. "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha cringed then fell to the ground, hard. The two humans and the two small youkai sighed as Kagome began ranting and Inu tried to stand, muttering things like how he was going to get Kagome back for that. Miroku went over to help the silver-haired, hot-tempered, obnoxious hanyou, but Inu only shook him off. Sango had gone over to Kagome trying to calm her down. Shippou and Kirara just sat off to the side, looking lost.

That evening, shortly after dinner, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was looking a little flushed and tired. Due to their argument that day, he didn't mention it. She fell asleep early, with Shippou's little body alongside her. Sango was petting Kirara silently, staring into the fire, probably thinking about Kohaku. Miroku sat beside Inuyasha, trying to get some answers out of him.

"What were you two fighting about again?" the monk asked. Kagome had still been angry at the hanyou when she had fallen asleep, and not even Shippou had wanted to be around her until she fell asleep. Inuyasha had also been in a foul mood all day.

"Keh! How should I know?" Inuyasha haughtily replied. "I don't pretend to understand that girl!" Inuyasha turned away, irritated with the whole thing. Miroku sighed and lay down to sleep. Sango and Kirara followed him shortly after.

After a while, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, wondering why she had gone off like she had. He didn't remember doing anything wrong, but Kagome had been unusually touchy today, and now she was sleeping soundly. Inuyasha recalled the flush on her face before she had fallen asleep and frowned. She seemed to be sick, but he didn't want it to seem like he had forgotten about the fight. The hanyou sighed and looked up at the moon, which was blazing brightly.

The next morning, Kagome was the only one to sleep in, and no one, fearing that she would still be in a bad mood, woke her. Miroku was helping Sango fix breakfast while Inuyasha took a short nap. Then, when everything was finished, they Miroku decided that Shippou should be the one to wake the girl, since he was, as the houshi put it, "the one that she liked best."

"Kagome! Wake up!" Shippou called. "Miroku's already made fish for breakfast." When she still didn't respond, Shippou yelled in her ear, "Naraku is here!" The girl still didn't wake up, but Inuyasha did.

"Oi." The hanyou placed his fists on either of Shippou's temples and began to push together, lifting the little youkai off the ground slightly. "I stay up all night to keep you safe and you have the nerve to scream that Naraku is around when he isn't? That is what I call ungrateful." Inuyasha gritted his teeth and grinned angrily.

Shippou began to scream again. "Ahhh! Kagome, Inuyasha is hurting me!" This earned him a bump on the head, and Inuyasha clamping his hand over his mouth, keeping the pipsqueak quiet.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled harshly into the fox demon's ear, "Alright, I'll quit, but don't wake her up, got it?" Shippou nodded quickly, and gasped as the hanyou took his hand. "Now, why were you screaming earlier anyway?" The hanyou had stood up and was going over to the fire, where the fish were set up. Shippou took one last look at Kagome and followed Inuyasha over to the fire.

"I was trying to get Kagome to wake up, but she didn't," Shippou explained as he bit into a fish. Inuyasha stopped mid-bite and looked over at the sleeping girl. "I mean Miroku had breakfast ready and she had been sleeping the most, so we thought that it was time for her to get up."

Inuyasha was still watching Kagome, not sure of what to do. "It is strange that she would sleep in this long," Sango commented. Unconsciously, the hanyou nodded. He finished his fish quickly then stood up. He walked over to the girl and knelt beside her then shook her slightly.

"Oi. Your fish is going to be burned." He shook her again, waiting for her to at least react somehow. She didn't move. "You can't still be mad about yesterday, are you?" He raised his voice in irritation, but also in worry. He couldn't see her face, so he couldn't tell if she had woken up or not. Usually, she would have answered him somehow by now.

Sango and the others all stopped eating, watching Kagome worriedly. Inuyasha continued to shake the miko's shoulder, talking to her. "If you're not going to eat the fish, I will." This would usually earn him a "sit," but there still wasn't any movement. Inuyasha began to get very worried and started to roll her over. "Hey, are you alright?" Once he saw her face, he stopped dead.

The girl's face was red with a high fever. Inu called for Miroku then felt her forehead. She was burning up. Within five minutes, the camp was taken down, the fire put out, and Kagome was on Kirara for transportation. Sango and Miroku climbed on the mononoke and Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha had forgotten all about the argument from the day before, now all he was concerned with was Kagome.

Within an hour, they had taken Kagome to the village close to the well that Kagome came through. The village miko and protector, Kaede, greeted them warmly, but her smile quickly turned to worry and determination when the old woman saw Kagome. She immediately took the girl into her hut and shoved everyone else out, forbidding them to come in.

The companions sat outside the little house, praying that Kaede would come out any minute and say that they were worried over nothing and that Kagome would be alright. Shippou was fiddling with some of his toys, not really in the mood to play, Miroku was leaning against the wall, deep in thought, Sango had her back against a nearby tree, stroking an anxious Kirara, and Inuyasha was watching the door, looking a little lost. His companion had gotten warmer during the trip, and now he could only wait, worrying about her.

"Will Kagome be alright?" Inuyasha came out of his trance to look down at a distressed looking Shippou at his feet. There was a flicker of hope in Shippou's eyes that the hanyou didn't want to vanquish. Since he couldn't bring himself to be obnoxious to the little kitsune, he tried to smile.

"Yeah; the only person better suited for this would be Kikyo, and since Kikyo taught Kaede, everything should go perfectly." Inuyasha forced the fake words out of his mouth, and was rewarded with the smile that appeared on Shippou's face. The young youkai turned and raced down the path to the stream to play.

Once he was out of sight, Inuyasha's face fell, and he looked even more lost. Miroku and Sango had been watching, and when they saw Inuyasha become depressed again they became even more worried. They sat silent for a long time, hoping against hope that Kagome would pull through.

Kaede finally came out of the hut, looking tired and even older than she was. Inuyasha immediately went over to her before the other could get the chance. When the hanyou asked if Kagome would get better, the old miko remained silent. Inuyasha stood frozen in place for a long time, feeling his world begin to crumble.

"She's woken up a little, and has been callin' for ye." Numbly, Inuyasha nodded and started toward the door. Before he could pass through it, Kaede caught him by the arm, stopping him for a moment. "Kikyo-onee-sama died before she could teach me the cure for this illness, but perhaps it is known to all in Kagome's time." This gave Inuyasha a little jolt, since he hadn't even considered taking the girl home.

"I understand. If Kagome's fever breaks a little, I'll take her through the well, but not as she is." He started through the door again, but was stopped once again by Kaede's hold on his arm.

"The child's fever may not break, Inuyasha." The old woman's voice was hushed and urgent. "You must take her through now." She emphasized the last word with a tighter grip on his arm. Inuyasha pulled free of her hold then, and turned on her.

"I don't know what kind of effects taking her through the well like this will have on her." His voice was harsh but equally soft. Kaede seemed surprised at the hanyou's outburst. "I'll make sure Kagome gets better if I have to go drag _Kikyo_ here." Shoving past the baffled woman, Inuyasha pushed aside the curtain that hung across the doorway, angry at himself for not noticing this sooner.

His anger disappeared at the sight of his friend. Kagome was laying on the floor with her eyes closed and a cloth over her forehead to soak up her sweat. She looked completely vulnerable to the hanyou, like something that he should protect from everything and just keep for himself. Though she obviously still had a fever, Inuyasha still felt the slight peace that always crept over him around Kagome.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway for a moment longer before walking over to his precious friend. Standing over her, memories suddenly flashed before his eyes. Memories of the times he had sat with her, neither one speaking, and of times where they had fought side by side. Shaking his head to clear it, he tried to convince himself once again that everything would be alright.

Kagome's eyes flickered open, and she smiled slightly when she saw him standing beside her. "Looks like I'm going to have some trouble getting through this one." Her hoarse voice was a shock to the hanyou, because it told him how hard it was for her to speaking, and the rasping of her breath revealed the trouble she was having when she breathed. Inuyasha flinched at the sound, but tried to act normal.

"Keh! You'll be fine, and if you aren't then I'll just take you home." Inuyasha sat down, looking closely at her to see her reaction in the darkness. Kagome smiled at him then closed her eyes again, and sighed. Inuyasha didn't like the silence that followed. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Her breath began to come in short gasps making Inuyasha want to run for Kaede. Her voice became so soft that even with the hanyou's heightened hearing, he had to put his ear next to her mouth in order to hear her. "That…….. I'm sorry." Inuyasha's eyes widened in confusion as he abruptly straightened back into a sitting position.

"Wait, what are you…? Kagome!" Inuyasha stared at her for a moment then stood and ran for Kaede. The old woman shuffled back into the hut and once again wouldn't let anyone else inside.

Inuyasha gazed at the door for a long moment, wanting to go back and stay by Kagome's side. Instead, he turned toward the forest and started walking slowly. He wanted some time to think about what to do. He wanted to be by himself, but Miroku and Sango intercepted him.

"What happened?" they asked in unison. The hanyou stared at them blankly the shook his head irritably. "How the heck should I know! We talked for a minute then she fainted." He tried to push past them, but Shippou jumped on his shoulder.

"What did she say?" the annoying little bugger asked. "Did you two make up?" Inu shoved him away, wishing they would just leave him alone. He stalked into the forest, leaving them with questions left unanswered.

What had Kagome meant, 'I'm sorry? For what?' Inuyasha jumped into an old tree and sat on one of the highest branches, too deep in thought to notice the coming visitor. Kagome didn't have anything to for, so why had she? Inuyasha was gazing up at the clouds as if the answers to his questions would fall out of them.

"You seem to be very preoccupied, Inuyasha." The hanyou looked down to see a miko who looked almost exactly like Kagome. She held a bow in her left hand and had a quiver full of arrows on her back. Her long black hair was tied with a white ribbon and she had a white shirt and red pants. She smelled of burial dirt and bones mixed with her own unique smell.

Inuyasha stared down at her in shock. "Kikyo."

A/N: Sorry to Kikyo fans, but she's kinda the bad guy in this one. Hey, someone's gotta plat the part.

The wind blew around Kikyo, sending her scent up to Inuyasha. She looked exactly like she had fifty years ago: young, stern, and beautiful. The hanyou looked down at her smile, sweet, yet somehow dangerous, then turned away sharply. "What do you want?" He tried to sound gruff, but it was hard for him to be mean to Kikyo, especially in the mood he was in now.

"I heard that Kagome was ill." Kikyo never stopped smiling, which put Inuyasha on edge. "As I got closer to the village, I began to feel the sickness." Inuyasha didn't move. "It is caused by Naraku's shouki somehow." The hanyou couldn't help but give a start at this. "If she doesn't receive the proper treatment now," Kikyo's smile never faltered, "she is going to die."

Inuyasha turned around to face her sharply, wanting to make her take it back, but he stopped abruptly, not knowing how. There was still a smile on the miko's face, as though she thought that Kagome's death would be a good thing. For some reason, the only made Inuyasha more irritated; he hadn't realized how close he was to Kagome now.

He jumped down from the tree and began to stalk off deeper into the forest, not wanting to deal with this now. Kikyo followed him, her smile disappearing as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her hanyou.

"Come now, Inuyasha," the miko prompted. "You know that you can tell me anything." She walked out in front of him, her smile back and as sweet as ever. She tried to take hold of his arms to hug him, but he shook her off angrily. Scowling down at her, Inuyasha found that he was angry with Kikyo for the first time since he found out about Naraku. "Inuyasha?" Kikyo looked up at the hanyou with hurt in her eyes but he wasn't buying it.

"I don't care what it takes; I'm going to find a way to save Kagome, whether you help me or not!" Inuyasha's temper had finally snapped, and he didn't seem to care that it was Kikyo he was yelling at. He didn't care about the surprised, hurt look in her eyes; he only cared about saving Kagome.

Turning away from a rather wounded Kikyo, Inuyasha began to head back to the village. He was going to go to Jinenji, a hanyou who lived in the north and had an excellent herb garden, to see if he knew anything about this illness. First he would tell the others so that if Kagome woke up they would be able to tell her. He cursed Naraku under his breath for finding a way to do this to Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" The hanyou only stopped as Kikyo called his name, but didn't turn around to see what she wanted. She came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed at her touch, but didn't pull away. "Inuyasha, I will help you, but please don't turn your back on me." There was a pleading note in her voice, but Inuyasha didn't hear that; he only heard that she was going to help Kagome.

He turned and smiled at Kikyo, then led the way to the village. The hanyou's mind was racing, trying to figure out what he could do to help, because he didn't want to have to sit outside and wait all day. And what was Kagome apologizing for! He was silent the entire way to the village, and didn't notice Kikyo staring at him.

'Has he come to care for this girl that much?' Kikyo looked at the rooftops that were beginning to show themselves over the hill. She narrowed her eyes at what she knew to be here younger sister's hut, where Kagome now lying. 'I'm losing you, Inuyasha.' She gazed at the man she loved, but wasn't so sure if he loved her back. She sighed as they entered the village, hoping that she wouldn't have to take drastic measures to get him back.

"Inuyasha!" The hanyou looked up as Sango came running over to him. She was out of breath by the time she got there, and had a worried look on her face. "Sango? What happened? Is Kagome ok?" The questions were barely out of his mouth before he smelled something foul on the wind. He growled and leapt off toward Kaede's hut.

Kikyo gazed in the direction Inuyasha had gone and looked inquiringly at the demon exterminator. Sango shook her head slightly and walked the rest of the way with Kikyo in silence, not wanting to explain the relationship between Kagome and Kouga to this woman.

"You cannot go in, Kouga." Miroku stood in the doorway of Kaede's hut, staff in front of him. He didn't want to have to fight the wolf demon, but he couldn't let him through to Kagome.

"I don't give a damn! Let me through!" Again, Kouga tried to pass the monk who was in his way. Usually it was the hanyou, but since he seemed to be occupied with something else, Kouga thought that he would be able to see Kagome in peace, but for some reason, everyone had gotten in the way. The prince of wolves shot an icy glare at the monk, but Miroku still wouldn't move. "What is wrong with her? Let me through!"

"Oi, Miroku! Good job!" Both the monk and the youkai looked up to see a blur of red land in between them. Inuyasha was staring down the wolf. "What do you want, wimpy wolf?"

Miroku sighed as he stepped out form behind the hanyou. Inuyasha and Kouga always argued and got into fights, but Kagome was usually there to stop them from getting too serious. Now that she was ill, there was no one to stop them. He stood a little ways away, afraid that this might get ugly. Shippou, who had been silent, but standing his ground, followed the monk apprehensively.

"Are you still alive, dog crap?" Kouga had returned Inuyasha's stare and was holding his ground. "I smelled Naraku mixed with Kagome's scent, and I came to make sure that you hadn't gotten her into danger again." Inuyasha growled a warning then Kaede came out of the hut. Taking in the situation in one glance, she addressed Inuyasha.

"I need to go collect some herbs for Kagome, and ye are to go in there and watch over her, but no one else, understand?" She directed the last instruction at Kouga, who was staring at the old woman in shock. Inuyasha nodded then aside the curtain and walked in. Kouga was left watching the doorway, when he heard a Kaede cry out in surprise.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was kneeling beside her, watching her face for any signs that she had heard him. "I brought Kikyo here to help you get better." He still didn't see anything. He had heard Kaede outside, so he knew that Kikyo would be here soon. "I only want her to help you, that's all, ok?" He watched her for a moment longer before turning to let in Kikyo.

"Inu…yash…a….."

The hanyou immediately turned back to her to see her mouth moving silently. He knelt beside her again, and placed his ear by here mouth. He gave a slight start when he felt Kagome's hand slide over his.

"I trust you…."

Inuyasha looked down at her, wishing that there was something more he could do. 'I'll ask Kaede and Kikyo about that later.' He stood and walked over to the door. He cast one last hopeful glance at her and stepped aside so Kikyo and Kaede could walk in. Kikyo was wearing a determined look on her face and didn't look at Inuyasha as she passed, which was just fine with him at the moment.

"Hey dog crap!" Kouga's normal insult broke Inuyasha out of his thoughts and made him turn to the wolf. "Who the hell was that, and why did she look the same as Kagome?" Kouga was standing beside Miroku, Shippou and Sango with his hands clenched into fists. His eyes were hard as he stared at Inuyasha, but the hanyou could see the worry in them.

"Keh! What do you care?" Inuyasha smiled inwardly at the fact that he was able to talk back to the wolf. Kouga stared at him in shock for a moment then looked like he was going to burst. "Eh?" Inuyasha looked back at the wolf and stepped out of the way as Kouga came charging at him. The prince of wolves rounded on the hanyou and began yelling at him.

"'What do I care?' Why wouldn't I care!" Inuyasha watched the raving youkai and said nothing. Miroku came over a placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder, trying to explain things to him a little, but he just shook the monk off. "I care because Kagome is mine, not your's. I should be the one to ask you what _you _care!"

Inuyasha's temper almost snapped again, but Kikyo called to him from the door of the hut. He immediately forgot about the wimpy wolf and ran over to her. Kouga stared after him blankly. He turned to Miroku as if expecting an explanation, but the monk just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well?" Inuyasha was standing in front of Kikyo with worry in his eyes. The miko looked behind her into the hut, wondering how to tell the hanyou. "I think I can heal her, but I don't have the right herbs to do it." She heard Inuyasha curse under his breath then go silent. She was about to go back in the hut where her sister was waiting when Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What herbs do you need and where do I find them?" Inuyasha's face was determined; he wasn't going to lose a friend to Naraku, especially not Kagome. Kikyo stared at Inuyasha, surprised and a little hurt that he would go through so much for Kagome. She closed her eyes a moment then went inside to write everything she needed down so that the hanyou wouldn't forget anything.

"Did you think that you were going to help Kagome all by yourself and take all the credit, dog crap?" The hanyou turned to see Kouga, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara behind him, all looking just as determined as he was. Sango stood a little off to the side, showing that she would stay here with her friend. Inuyasha smirked and tossed his head to the side. "Keh! Do whatever you want."

Kikyo came out of the hut to find a crowd around the entrance, each waiting for her to give them instructions about what to do. She gazed out at the friends that Kagome had made, and wondered if she would have been able to do that. She sighed and gave everyone something different to look for that she needed.

Miroku and Shippou went off on Kirara, Kouga ran out on his own, and Inuyasha headed the opposite direction of the wolf, toward Jinenji's fields. Kikyo and Sango watched them go, each hoping that they would come back with everything. Kikyo turned and walked through the door to watch over Kagome, and Sango went to work on her equipment.

Kagome lie on the floor of Kaede's hut, sweating heavily. She occasionally would mumble something. The only thing that the old woman was able to make out was Inuyasha's name.


	2. Getting What Kikyo Needs

Disclaimer: Ha ha, guess what! I don't own Inuyasha!

More than just Friends

Getting What Kagome Needs

Inuyasha ran all the way to Jinenji's fields in the north. Jinenji was a hanyou that had a great talent with herbs and medicines. Once in their travels, Inuyasha and Kagome had stumbled upon Jinenji when he was in trouble, and they had given him a hand. Kagome had been the first human, other than his mother, to treat Jinenji like a normal person, and in a way, Jinenji had fallen in love with the girl. However, he wouldn't dream of causing her any pain by fighting Inuyasha for her; instead, he helped the Kagome and her companions whenever he could.

Now, Inuyasha needed some rare herbs for Kikyo to use in order to heal Kagome from the sickness caused by Naraku's shouki. Thinking back on it, Inuyasha remembered sensing Naraku's shouki faintly on Kagome but had dismissed it when she had come over with some "ninja food." He scolded himself silently and scowled at his own stupidity. He blamed himself for not realizing that something was wrong with his best friend and now Kagome was in the care of the one person that the hanyou knew she disliked. She didn't hate Kikyo, as had told him several times, (he doubted that she was capable of hating anyone, except maybe Naraku,) but he also knew that she was jealous of the attention he usually gave the dead miko.

"Hang on, Kagome. Hang on until I come back." He put forth another burst of speed and broke through the forest, sighting Jinenji's fields up ahead.

Kirara was soaring through the sky as fast as she could. She could sense that a member of her family was in danger and she was going to do everything she could to help, even if it meant letting the monk ride her without Sango.

"Miroku?" The kitsune asked nervously. "Will Kagome be alright it we get this flower root-thing?" Shippou gazed up at the human's face from his seat on Kirara's head, but the monk remained deep within his own thoughts. Shippou sighed and turned his head back to face the direction they were going, hoping that Miroku would snap out of it soon.

The truth be told, Miroku had heard the question, but didn't know the answer. He was relieved when Shippou had turned back around, hoping that there wouldn't be anymore questions about Kagome's condition. He didn't want to have to explain that even if they were able to secure the Moon-Flower's Root, if the others weren't able to get the things that they had been assigned, then it would all be for nothing.

He sighed quietly so the kit didn't hear him and focused on where they would find the root.

The flower was extremely rare and could only be found in the forests of Japan. The flower itself was very beautiful and harmless, but the root had powerful healing qualities, as well as deadly attributes. Due to its unstable nature, there was a fine line between making it into a medicine, or a poison. Trust Naraku to make a sickness that needed something as dangerous as the moon-flower's root for an antidote.

As they neared the location that was rumored to have the moon-flower, Kirara smelled something unpleasant and began to growl.

The small whirlwind sped through the forest, searching for the tree that the strange miko had told him about. Kouga wasn't about to sit back and let the mutt do all the work to save his woman.

The Shikon shards in Kouga's legs gave him another burst of speed as he caught the same scent as the single leaf that he held in his hand. He clenched his fists and ran straight into a clearing that surrounded the solitary tree, only to come to a dead stop in shock.

Inuyasha was concentrating on reaching the other hanyou's fields so hard that he didn't notice the lone siamyoushou following him. Naraku's poison bug watched as he ran, sending back information to Naraku, who was still hidden.

Jinenji, who had sensed Inuyasha coming, walked out of his hut and waited for Inu on the far side of his fields. Inuyasha could see him from where he was about a half-a-mile away, which wasn't surprising considering the hanyou was at least nine feet in height. Jinenji's large blue eyes and horse like face could almost make him appear to be a monster, but Inuyasha and his friends knew that he was one of the kindest creatures in all of Japan.

Inuyasha smile at the sight of the hanyou and sped up, glad that Kagome had made friends with this particular being. He was jumping across the fields so he wouldn't ruin the herbs when he felt a small spike of alarm in Jinenji's aura. Before he could slow down to approach him, Jinenji had jumped into the air in front of Inuyasha, his hand raised in a fist.

Shippou heard his cat companion's growl and looked down at her. "What's wrong Kirara?" The fire cat only continued to growl and looked straight ahead. The kitsune tried to follow her gaze and saw a small purple cloud of demonic energy, which signaled the arrival of several of Naraku's demon spawn. "Miroku!" The monk jumped at the alarm in the kitsune's voice. "Look!"

The monk followed Shippou's pointing finger and felt the jyaki as the cloud came closer. Miroku scowled and turned to Shippou. "Listen, you're going to have to go down and search for the flower while Kirara and I fight, ok?" Trembling a little, the youkai nodded trying to look determined and brave. The monk smiled a little before describing the flower to him again, and reminding him that they needed the root as well, so he would have to dig it up. Again, Shippou nodded, and then he jumped off Kirara and transformed into a large pink balloon so he could float down to the ground.

Just before he entered the trees, Shippou glanced up to see the fire cat biting and clawing some of the demons, while Miroku was throwing sutras. Once he reached the ground, he felt a strong wind and heard a familiar yell, "KAZAANA!" Smiling a little at the strength of his friends, Shippou transformed into his normal self and began searching for the flower that would help make Kagome better.

He heard a rustle in the brush beside him, then the sound of someone falling to the ground and panting. Cautiously, Shippou hid in a bush and pushed a leaf aside so he could spy on his unexpected visitor.

A human boy was sitting on the ground out of breath. His hair was the same dark shade of brown as Sango's and he was wearing demon exterminator armor which was also like Sango's. At his side was a scythe-like weapon attached to a chain and a counterweight.

Shippou stared in shock and whispered, "Kohaku."

Kouga stared in astonishment at the figure sitting at base of the large tree. A girl that had been running circles around a pathetic excuse for an imp immediately stopped at the sight of the wolf demon. The imp squawked and stood defensively in front of the girl who tried to hide behind him. Through all of this, the figure had yet to open his eyes, though he no doubt knew all that had just happened.

Dressed in all white silk, the person sat with his left leg flat on the ground, and his right bent so that his one arm lay on his knee. Had he been standing, his silver hair would have cascaded down beyond his knees. A furry boa, which appeared to be longer than the man was tall, was slung over his right shoulder, creating a type of warm cushion for him. On his face he had two maroon stripes on both cheeks, and a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead that was almost hidden by his silver bangs. Strapped at his waist were two swords, one was sheathed with a black handle, and the other had a red handle and no sheath, revealing the strong jyaki that emitted from it.

Kouga finally managed to close his gaping mouth and scowled at the demon, recognizing him as Inuyasha's elder full-demon brother, Sesshomaru.

"What do you want wolf?" The inu youkai still had not opened his eyes, but his voice was emotionless and firm, as always. Kouga scowled harder, knowing that he was afraid of him, afraid enough that he thought of giving up on Kagome and going with Ayame, if only so that he wouldn't have to go past Sesshomaru. He quickly shoved that thought aside, not wanting Inuyasha to be able to call him a coward.

"What do you care, mutt?" Kouga immediately regretted speaking out, because he knew that he had caught Sesshomaru's full attention now. The inu youkai raised his head away from the tree, where it had been resting beforehand. The prince of wolves braced himself for the possible fight to come, as Sesshomaru slowly, deliberately, opened his eyes. Kouga was immediately frozen in place again, this time by the piercing molten-gold gaze.

Inuyasha stared in shock at Jinenji, who had jumped in the air and looked like he was about to attack him, but Jinenji had actually killed the siamyoushou that had been following him. He hadn't even noticed the poison bug buzzing by his head. Relieved that the annoying thing was dead, he smiled at Jinenji, who already had a smile on his horse like face. The said hanyou led the way to his hut, where his mother was waiting for them.

Once inside, the smells of various herbs and plants assaulted Inuyasha's nose, making him sneeze. They all sat down around the fire and exchanged news, until Jinenji asked about Kagome. Inuyasha's face fell and he stared into the fire. He explained the condition she was in and how he needed to get the herbs for Kikyo to make a possible antidote.

Jinenji listened intently then took the list of herbs that Kikyo had given Inuyasha before leaving the hut to wander his fields in search of the herbs. Since he couldn't tell one herb from another, Inuyasha sat and waited for the other hanyou to return, his mind wracked with guilt and worry. Jinenji's mother made some tea and gave Inu a cup.

"Drink. This will help with your nerves." Inuyasha took the cup numbly and nodded, his expression blank; he was worried about Kagome. "I hope she's doing ok…" 'She seemed in even worse shape before I left, and Kikyo won't be able to help her unless I get these herbs,' he thought. He clenched his fist around the cup and never drank a sip. 'I have to get them, for Kagome.'

Jinenji came back into the hut, carrying a bundle of herbs. The inu hanyou looked up hopefully. Jinenji smiled and gingerly gave the bundle over to him as if it were a baby. Inuyasha took the bundle just as carefully and stood up, ready to leave. He thanked Jinenji and his mother and walked out the door, but no sooner had he gone ten feet than he smelled a familiar yet putrid scent.

He growled as a woman floated down a little ways away from him on a giant feather surrounded by siamyoushou. "Kagura." Inuyasha spat out the word as if it were poison. The said wind youkai landed on the ground gracefully. She watched Inuyasha for a moment before sighing and opening her fan. Inuyasha braced himself for her wind attack that was sure to come. As expected, Kagura waved her fan in front of her, yelling, "DANCE OF THE BLADES!"

The hanyou noticed how slow the attack was and was easily able to dodge it. Glancing at Kagura, he saw the bored, yet almost pained expression on her face as she prepared for another attack. Jinenji was standing in the doorway to his hut and saw Kagura look his way. Quickly grabbing his mother, he jumped out of the way as another dance of the blades cut through his home.

Kagura stood still for a few moments to let Inuyasha jump to Jinenji to make sure he was alright and to deposit the bundle of herbs into the other hanyou's arms. Turning back to Kagura, Inuyasha let out a dangerous growl.

"What gives, Kagura!" The youkai in question arched an eyebrow, (too much like his brother for Inuyasha to be comfortable,) prompting him to elaborate. "Why aren't you being serious?" At this, Kagura's eyes widened slightly, and then she glanced quickly at the siamyoushou that were still around her, telling him that she couldn't say anything in front of them. Inuyasha took the hint and drew Tetsusaiga. (A/N: I know he's usually really dense, but for Kagome's sake, he needs to be a little smarter, bear with me.)

"WIND SCAR!" Kagura jumped aside from the five-taloned attack, but the poison bugs weren't so lucky; the blast consumed them. Kagura then landed, looked around to make sure there weren't anymore of Naraku's spies, sighed, and turned to face the hanyou, who still had his sword ready incase it was all a trap.

"How much do you know about the miko's illness?" Kagura asked. She watched the three before her intently. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment then relaxed his grip on his father's fang a little. They all knew that Kagura, though she was one of Naraku's offspring, hated the devilish hanyou for taking away her freedom, but they were still unsure about how much they could trust her. The hanyou decided that this was one of the times that he could trust the wind youkai.

"Only that it was caused by Naraku's shouki and that it's going to be very hard to cure." Kagura nodded, acknowledging that this was true. She looked around again making sure that all the siamyoushou were dead before speaking quickly.

"That's not all. If Kagome isn't cured within a month, she will be put into a deathlike state, and she will lose all her miko powers, except the ability to sense the shards of the Shikon no Tama." The two hanyous and the one human gasped and remained in shock. Inuyasha recovered the quickest, and growled, knowing what was coming next. "When she loses her powers, there is no hope left, and she will be Naraku's." Kagura looked sympathetic as Inuyasha cursed.

"Kuso!" He swung the Tetsusaiga in the direction of the far woods, trying to release some of his frustration. Unknown to him, his father's fang took this as an order to attack and released a wind scar. The others watched in amazed silence as the trees were torn down, leaving a large trench in its wake.

Inuyasha didn't seem to notice and whirled around to swing again. Another wind scar tore its way across the fields, but Jinenji didn't try to stop him, for fear of the angry hanyou turning his fury out on him. Kagura stood to the side; she hadn't been expecting Inuyasha to react like this. Sure he should have been upset, but he had that clay pot for a lover, didn't he? The wind youkai caught sight of pink in the inu hanyou's eyes, signaling the start of his transformation to full demon. Thinking fast, she opened her fan and waved it at him. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

The fraction of himself that Inuyasha had left noticed the whirlwinds heading his way and regained control in order to jump out of the danger zone. He glared at Kagura, who just snapped her fan shut and pulled a feather out of her hair.

"Now that I've told you all that I can and we've caused enough destruction to make it look that there was a battle here, I will be on my way." With a gust of wind, Kagura was flying away on her giant feather.

Inuyasha watched her disappear and looked around him. Inwardly, he winced when he saw the damage his wind scars had done to Jinenji's fields. He hadn't meant to do that; he had just been so scared of losing Kagome and angry at Naraku that he had needed to kill something. He didn't even know where the thought had come from; it was as if someone had implanted it in his mind.

Sighing, he went back to get the bundle of herbs for Kagome. He sheathed his sword and cradled the bundle in his arms again. He mumbled an apology to Jinenji and ran off, not wanting to hear Jinenji's response. He ran through the forest, back to Kaede's village, and into the setting sun.

Shippou sat staring at Sango's younger brother, afraid that he would still be under Naraku's control. Kohaku had supposedly been killed at Naraku's hands, but the Shikon shard in his back preserved his life. In return for his life, Kohaku had given up his memories and had to follow all of Naraku's orders, including the several times he had been ordered to kill Sango.

A soft groan brought the kitsune out of his thoughts. Kohaku slowly stood up, obviously in some pain. He looked around then began running again, away from Shippou.

Shippou heard another rustle in the brush behind him, causing him to freeze. 'What if it's the youkai that Kohaku was running from? What if it's Naraku? Oh someone help me!' These thoughts ran through Shippou's mind as he shakily turned to face the being behind him.

He shrieked at the sight and tried to run away from the panther youkai that he had seen. Hearing the shriek, the youkai turned and roared as it started to pursue the kitsune. Shippou was running on all fours, trying to go faster; what he didn't realize was that he was following Kohaku.

Kohaku turned around when he heard a child's scream. What he saw surprised him. A small kitsune boy was screaming as he ran towards him, followed closely by a panther youkai.

The youkai had black skin and long black hair. The claws glinted in the growing darkness, and it roared from behind its inch and a half long fangs. If it hadn't been attacking them, Kohaku would have said that it was pretty cool, but it was attacking them and the young taijiya couldn't leave a child out here against a youkai that strong.

Ignoring the voice in his head, Kohaku threw his scythe at the youkai to get its attention. The blade cut through the youkai's arm, drawing a drop of dark red blood. Shippou ran and hid behind Kohaku, not caring if he was controlled or not if he was going to fight the youkai. The panther roared in rage and turned, looking for whomever had dared to attack it. Seeing the boy standing in some kind of defense position in front of its meal only made it even angrier.

Kohaku stood his ground, ready for when the youkai charged him, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was doing something… right. Whenever he did what Naraku told him, he felt like he was doing something wrong. Then there was that girl… Whenever Naraku erased his memory, her face wouldn't disappear.

He could feel the kitsune shivering against the back of his legs, and he knew that the boy was scared to death. He took a better stance as the youkai began to charge him. "Listen; hang on to my shoulder during the fight, ok?" He felt the kitsune nod shakily, then quickly climb up onto his shoulder, where he stayed.

The youkai roared as it neared what it thought was going to be its dinner. Kohaku jumped to the side at the last second then kicked the youkai's legs out from under it. The panther fell down, slamming its face into the ground, not unlike when Kagome sits Inuyasha; Shippou chuckled slightly at the thought. Kohaku glanced at Shippou, relieved that he wasn't shaking anymore, but he wasn't sure what he was laughing at.

The youkai roared as he stood, glaring at the two boys. Kohaku threw his scythe again, this time hitting the youkai in the side, ripping a gash and showing a rib. Shippou wanted to cringe at the sight, but Inuyasha had taught him to partially keep his fear and disgust hidden when it came to wounds. Kohaku kept a straight face and pulled the scythe back and caught it.

The youkai began to charge again, and again Kohaku dodged to the side and made it fall over. This time, he didn't wait for the panther to get up. He threw his scythe full force. It landed squarely in its back. Shippou cheered as the youkai cursed under its breath then fell for the last time.

Kohaku sat down, panting slightly. Shippou jumped from his shoulder and stood in front of him. "Anou… Thank you." Kohaku smiled down at the kitsune, knowing that he was probably scared witless at the moment.

Just as he was about to speak, the moon came out from behind the clouds, casting light on the clearing they were in. The kitsune and the taijiya looked up, both sensing the slight sorcery in the air. Shippou smelled a sweet aroma, kind of like a flower that hadn't been there before. He quickly looked around, startled at the sudden scent.

He spotted a pale blue orchid growing around three meters away from him. Squealing with delight at having found what he needed, the kitsune scampered over to the flower for a closer look.

The Moon-Flower was a very pale blue that reminded Shippou of ice with shades of silver streaks going through it. The streaks started out dark at the center of the orchid then, as they fanned out, they became lighter until they were almost white. The petals had a silky feel to them and there were tiny thorns sprouting along the stem.

Shippou gazed at it with wide eyes, before quickly digging it up.

Kohaku stared at the kitsune, not quite sure what to make of his antics, when he heard a voice in his head. 'Kill the boy and take the flower.' Kohaku's eyes went wide as he recognized Naraku's voice emanating from the black shard in his back. 'Kill him now.' Not knowing what else to do, Kohaku picked up his scythe and stood, watching the oblivious kit in front of him.

Shippou had finally dug up the flower and the root and was carefully hugging it to his chest when he felt a shadow come over him. He felt his stomach drop to the ground and he slowly turned around. He wasn't so much startled as terrified to see Kohaku standing behind him. The taijiya's eyes were blank and his face held no emotion.

Everything started to move in slow motion for the kitsune as Kohaku raised his scythe above his head and began to swing it down. Shippou closed his eyes tightly and let out a scream, thinking that he was really going to die this time. There was a clash of metal, and then all was quiet.

Shippou looked slowly to see Miroku standing over him facing Kohaku. He had intercepted the incoming scythe with his staff and was glancing over his shoulder to make sure that his companion was alright. Shippou looked up teary eyed at his savior, seeing the hentai monk in a new light.

Miroku turned his attention back to the boy in front of him. He was stronger than he looked, but he had experience with that from Sango; her slaps could knock him into unconsciousness if she wanted them to. He smirked at the memories of all the times she had slapped him for his perverted antics, but the small smile quickly vanished as Kohaku jumped back and charged him again.

Miroku braced himself and once again caught the scythe with his staff, this time though, he maneuvered it so he could push it aside and strike the young taijiya in the side of the head. _Forgive me, Kohaku._ He knew he wouldn't remember it, but if Sango ever found out, she probably slap him into oblivion.

The boy fell to the ground and made no move to stand. The monk waited a moment before he turned to the kitsune to see if he had accomplished his mission. He was shocked to see Shippou clutching a beautiful flower, far more beautiful than he had imagined it would be.

Kirara meowed from her perch on Shippou's shoulder, though neither the kitsune nor the monk remembered when she had jumped up there. Miroku nodded slightly to the fire cat who understood the order and jumped to the ground, immediately being engulfed in flames. The companions climbed on the now transformed Kirara and began to fly off. Shippou held the flower and the root tightly but gently, not wanting to ruin it.

Miroku looked back at Kohaku one last time and his heart fell as the boy continued to lay on the ground, motionless. He wished he could wake up the taijiya so that he could see Sango smile without the small flash of pain she always held in her eyes. He turned to face the direction of Kaede's village, deciding that he should focus on how to help Kagome first.

Kouga stood frozen for a while, petrified by the cold emotionless gaze that held his own. The taiyoukai didn't even blink as the minutes passed. The spell was finally broken when the little girl whimpered from behind the stupid toad youkai. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly so he was facing her but could still see the wolf prince in his peripheral vision.

"What is it, Rin?" His voice was still emotionless, but Kouga could swear that he saw the golden orbs soften at the sight of his ward. Passing it off as a figment of his imagination, he glanced at the girl as well, thinking that she couldn't possibly be scared of him if she wasn't afraid of the inu youkai that she followed around. Meaning to only take a quick glance, he did a double-take to make sure the light wasn't playing tricks on him or anything; he knew that face.

He was now openly staring at the child, not believing that she was alive. He faintly heard Sesshomaru growling at him softly, but the wolf demon wasn't paying attention to that. She wasn't covered in dirt and who-knows-what-else, but it was her. No wonder she was scared of him after what his wolves had done to her village; he remembered now, vaguely, but he remembered seeing her hiding in a small hut when he had been retrieving one of his jewel shards from some low-life thief.

"What do you desire here, wolf?" Kouga was dragged out of his thoughts and found Sesshomaru watching him again with a slightly irritated but also dangerous glint in his eyes. 'He must have gotten close to that girl, whether he realizes it or not.' He backed up half a step, out of instinct of something dangerous and more powerful than he was.

Gathering up his courage, the wolf stood straight, trying to salvage whatever respect the inu had once had for him before the last two minutes. "I'm here to get the leaves from the tree you're sitting under to help a friend."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow but other that, didn't make a move. "What friend? You smell like you have been around my idiot brother, but as I recall the two of you aren't on very good terms with each other, am I correct?" He watched the prince of wolves as he hesitated in his answer. Finally Kouga sighed and gave in.

"Naraku used his shouki to somehow poison Kagome into becoming sick, and if we don't heal her soon, she'll die, and we won't have anyway of detecting the remaining shards leaving them for Naraku to take." He hadn't really wanted to tell the taiyoukai that they were in trouble, but unless he wanted to fight a battle he would surely lose, then he'd better.

Sesshomaru was too caught up in his own thoughts to pay attention to Kouga's discomfort. The young untrained miko was powerful, he could sense that, and he knew that she could sense the Shikon no kakera, which Naraku was after to make himself more powerful. Also, the taiyoukai had a debt to pay to the girl; she had saved Rin a couple of times, and his honor would not allow him to leave a debt unpaid.

Sesshomaru stood and walked past the wolf, meaning to pay a visit to the village that Inuyasha and his group stayed at when resting.

Kouga stood dazed a moment. He hadn't been sure of what to expect from the stoic youkai, but now that he had left, he was relieved. He didn't even notice the two-headed dragon carrying the still terrified Rin away, led by the toad.

Shaking his head, he ran towards the tree and began relieving it of most of its leaves. Not sure of how many to get, he decided that he should try to get more rather than less. Soon, half the tree was bare of leaves, and the slightly slower wolf youkai was making his way to Kaede's village.

There was one thought that went through all of the travelers' minds, 'Kagome, please hold on.'


	3. Sesshomaru's Visit

Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks that I own Inuyasha is very stupid.

More than just Friends

Inuyasha returned to the village in the darkest hour of the night, but wasn't too surprised when he saw that Sango was still up leaning against a tree. She smiled weakly at him, but he could still see the worry and the flash of guilt in her eyes, even in the dark. He offered her a comforting smile and took a quick smell of the air to see if Miroku if the baka wolf were back yet, but was disappointed when they weren't.

He walked over to Kaede's hut and knocked on the doorframe softly. Kikyo moved the curtain aside and smiled slightly upon seeing him. She stepped to the side allowing him to enter. He immediately looked over to where Kagome lay. Her skin was pale, but the hanyou could see the light from the dim fire glisten off the sheen of sweat that covered her body. He winced when his heightened hearing caught the sound of her raspy breathing.

"How is she doing?" He asked quietly, fearing that she would wake up if he spoke too loudly. He kept one ear trained on the sound of Kagome's breathing, while the other twitched around in Kikyo's direction waiting for her answer. He heard her sigh before she said anything.

"Do you really want me to answer that, Inuyasha?" The undead miko sounded tired, (A/N: Is it possible for the undead to be tired? I don't know.) and the hanyou's ears drooped in a kind of defeat that she had never seen in the hanyou. She decided to try to take his attention off her reincarnation. (A/N: Not like that you perverts!) "Did you get all that I asked for?"

The hanyou nodded absently, still focused on his best friend. "She only has a month before it's too late, you know." Inuyasha's voice was sad and filled with guilt, but also with regret. "Then I may have to kill her myself."

Kikyo looked at him questioningly. He never took his eyes off Kagome, but he could feel the other miko's gaze on him so he explained what happened at Jinenji's fields. As she listened, Kikyo realized how much this girl meant to her former love. 'Am I… Am I truly losing him?' she thought forlornly.

Sesshomaru walked through Inuyasha Forest, slowly and deliberately making his way to the village. He had not seen the wolf since their meeting at the tree, not that Sesshomaru cared. He was more concerned about the herbs he was carrying than the worthless wolf.

He stopped when a strange scent came to him through the trees. His eyes narrowed slightly in confusion; it smelled of bones and grave soil. He remembered smelling it faintly on his idiot brother before but couldn't quite place it. He dismissed it and continued on his way wanting to check on the miko and return to Rin before he left to go to that annoying meeting with the other demon lords.

As he approached the village, he saw the fire cat with the monk and the kit fly over him just as the wolf ran past as a whirlwind. He could smell that his brother was already there and silently cursed his luck of having to face the idiot hanyou.

He heard the murmured conversations of the miko's companions as he approached the hut.

"What does he think he's doing? Staying in there with that… that… CORPSE!" That voice was undoubtedly the wolf's.

"Calm yourself, Kouga. I'm sure Inuyasha is just checking on Lady Kagome; he isn't the type to hurt her when she's like this." The taiyoukai faintly remembered this voice as the monk's.

"Houshi-sama is right. He maybe a jerk at times, but Inuyasha is just as worried as we are." 'That would be the taijiya; Kagome told Rin that she was like a sister, I can trust her I suppose.'

"But she's MY woman!" Sesshomaru growled at the wolf's shouted comment, and apparently he wasn't the only one aggravated by this statement. He heard that the kit was growling at the wolf but was refraining from attacking the object of his anger.

"Kagome is NOT your woman! How long will it take for you to get that through your thick skull!" Sesshomaru mentally smirked at the kit's protectiveness to his adoptive mother.

At that moment, Inuyasha came out of the hut looking as though he was lost and alone. Sesshomaru didn't even glance at him as his half-brother walked past him seeming to not care that the taiyoukai was there. The hanyou stopped a few steps beyond him. The others that gathered around the hut watched with uncertainty wondering if the two would start to fight again.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's voice was soft and could barely be heard by everyone. The said youkai didn't blink as he walked toward the hut.

"I don't believe you have any need to know my business, Inuyasha." He had reached the hut entrance and stood watching it for a moment. He sensed a trace of Naraku along with Kagome's weakening aura. The reek of death was over-powering, and he was imperceptibly breathing through his mouth.

"Heh." The defeat in his half-brother's voice made him turn his head to face the hanyou who still had his back to them all. Sesshomaru was actually surprised that he hadn't been confronted for getting this close to the miko. "I guess you're right."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, but thankfully no one noticed. He watched Inuyasha retreat slowly into the forest wondering if the miko's illness was truly terrible enough to create such weakness in the usually arrogant hanyou.

Shrugging it off, the taiyoukai entered the hut, and was unnoticeably surprised to see two Kagome's there. One was thrashing from side to side from nightmares; the other was standing with an arrow notched in her bow, ready to fire. This was the one that reeked of death. 'Must be that "corpse" the wolf was referring to.'

He arched an eyebrow at her then turned his attention to Kagome. She was sweating profusely and was obviously in pain. He reached out his hand and touched her face. She shivered at his touch but was too weak to pull away. Her skin was cold and clammy, but she was losing hydration fast from how much she was sweating. He narrowed his eyes at the frown of fear from whatever her nightmare was that marred her otherwise beautiful features.

He drew his hand away, and then turned to face the other miko not wanting to see the girl he considered his imouto in such distress. After saving her several times, and her saving Rin, they had come to a silent agreement that she would help take care of Rin and he would protect and, on occasion, train her.

The miko still had her bow aimed for his heart though she had relaxed her hold on the arrow slightly. "You are Inuyasha's brother, are you not?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Half-brother." His voice was almost a snarl, but he kept control. "And you are the miko that was foolishly brought back to life." The taiyoukai inwardly smirked as the miko winced. The determined look on her face slightly reminded him of Kagome, but their auras were completely different. Kikyo, as he recalled his half-wit brother calling her, was more refined and serious, whereas Kagome was happy and carefree.

Given the choice between the two, he would have chosen Kagome, but apparently the baka hanyou was blind as well as oblivious.

Inuyasha sat in the God Tree trying to think of something helpful to do. The strange energy of the tree relaxed him as he watched the stars above him. The tree's aura reminded him of Kagome.

He wanted to be there with Kagome, but he could tell that his devotion to the younger miko was hurting Kikyo.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear or smell Sesshomaru coming.

"What ails you, Inuyasha?" The cold voice made him jump slightly and look down. His half-brother was sitting at the base of the God Tree, gazing back towards the village.

The hanyou smirked slightly. "That's the second time today that someone was able to sneak up on me." He turned back to the sky to avoid looking in the taiyoukai's eyes as he looked up at him. "I want to help Kagome, and I want to believe that Kikyo will save her, but…"

"But?" Sesshomaru pressed. This was one of few times that the taiyoukai felt the urge to help the hanyou, but it was the first time he had actually given into it. For some reason, he felt a connection to him now as if he could call him 'brother.' The connection: a feeling of utter helplessness when they wanted to help someone close to them.

"I can't help but doubt that Kikyo will save her." Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha with a new interest. "I mean, Kikyo wants to take me to hell, but whenever she tries, Kagome is there to keep her from doing so." In a softer tone, he continued, "I think Kikyo is starting to see Kagome as a hindrance." Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock as the implications this made sank in, and then they narrowed dangerously.

"I just talked to this 'Kikyo.'" Inuyasha looked down at Sesshomaru who was now watching the village again. "There is more to this illness than we can see, and this other miko knows it." Inu could swear he saw a tint of red in his brother's eyes, and watched as he stood up as regal as a Lord of the West should be.

"I am going to retrieve Rin to place her in your care while I find out whatever I can to help Kagome." Inuyasha stared wide-eyed down at the youkai he could start to see as and elder brother. He managed to nod his head as Sesshomaru walked farther into the woods.

Inuyasha watched the place where his brother had disappeared and whispered, "Thank you, Aniki." He knew Sesshomaru couldn't hear him and didn't want him to, he just felt a little better saying it aloud.

Smiling slightly at the fact that, even if only for a while, he had an older brother, Inuyasha relaxed against the tree and resumed his stargazing.

Unknown to Inuyasha, the breeze carried his voice to the taiyoukai who barely caught it. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at the hanyou's words, but it wasn't the evil smirk he wore when he was about to kill something, it was a true smile.

He shook his head. 'I'm getting soft; must be Rin and Kagome.'


	4. Kagome's Voice

More Than Just Friends

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would be rich, but since I'm not, I must not own it. And I don't own the song Broken, I wish I did, but Amy Lee and Seether do.

Kagome's Voice

Sesshomaru walked through Inuyasha's Forest on his way to collect Rin. He was determined to find a way to help his imouto even if she was a ningen miko.

As he walked, he considered his chances of waking Rin and leaving with her without waking up the annoying toad. Rin wouldn't mind; she'd have the kit to play with anyway. Jaken wouldn't know where they were though and would probably panic.

The taiyoukai smirked as he pictured Jaken running through the forest trying to find Rin, Ah-Un, and himself.

The thoughts vanished when he smelled Kagura as he neared the clearing where he had left his ward. He sped up, thinking to kill the wind sorceress if any harm came to Rin , and then kill Jaken out of frustration.

He stopped just outside the clearing, masking his scent and aura from the detachment. Rin was lying against Ah-Un, and Jaken was glaring at Kagura who was sitting across the fire from him. He scowled at the demoness who dared to kidnap Rin and show her face around him again, even if she had brought some useful information to Inuyasha considering Kagome.

"When Lord Sesshomaru returns, he'll kill you for sure!" Jaken's annoying voice came to his ears, as well as Kagura's sigh. Sesshomaru's attention to her heightened a little at the exhaustion in her aura. He looked her over, taking in her unusual battle-scarred appearance.

Her hair had fallen out of its bun and was cascading down to the small of her back. Her kimono was singed and torn. Her normally bright, defiant red eyes were overshadowed, sad and looked as if she had lost all hope.

"You're probably right, but I would rather die at his hand than Naraku's, I wouldn't want to give him the pleasure. Besides, I have more news for the miko." Sesshomaru watched her, interested now, but had to reveal himself when Jaken sounded his opinion on a topic that he knew nothing of.

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru care about some ningen, and a miko at that, who travels with his dishonorable half-broth-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagura watched as Jaken flew through the night sky until she couldn't see him behind the trees. She turned back to Sesshomaru, who was walking over to Rin and Ah-Un as if he had not just kicked the toad.

Sesshomaru gently moved Rin closer to the two-headed dragon's heads and sat down beside her, his boa unconsciously moving around her for warmth and protection. He turned his gaze back to Kagura, who had a spark of amusement in her eyes that faded rather quickly.

"What information do you have for this Sesshomaru?" He reverted back to his formal speech, wanting to show Kagura that he wouldn't have any patience with her. He saw her wince at the underlying harshness in his tone and mentally smirked. He didn't have any feelings other than anger and irritation for this particular detachment of Naraku.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her sigh, signaling that she was about to begin.

Kikyo went to the entrance of the hut and parted the curtain, silencing the knocking that had been going on. Inuyasha stood just beyond the door. When he saw her, he gave her a half-hearted smile, which she returned before letting him inside.

Inuyasha immediately glanced over at Kagome before turning to Kikyo again. "You go to another hut to rest; I'll watch her for tonight." He saw the hurt that flashed through her eyes but didn't back down. Finally, she gave a short nod and left.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before he turned to Kagome. She looked a little better, so he guessed that Kikyo gave her some of the antidote already. He went over and sat Indian-style by her head and looked at her more closely. She was still pale, but she wasn't sweating as much and was breathing easier. She shivered as if she was cold, but that was hard to believe considering she was in that portable bed from her time and had two other blankets on top of her.

The hanyou took off his haori and draped it over her already mummified body anyway. He stayed by her and watched her sleep, which was much more peaceful than it had been earlier that day.

He pushed a few stray hairs away from her eyes, causing his hand to brush across her forehead and down her cheek. He pulled his hand away, surprised at what he had just done, but froze when she started to wake up. He watched fascinated as her eyes fluttered open, and the corners of her lips pulled up in a small smile.

"Hey." Her voice was soft and still raspy, but at least it wasn't so quiet that he had to be two inches away from her face to hear it now. Trying to see the upside in this, he smiled down at the young miko who had started to be the person that his life revolved around.

"Wench, how long did you intend on sleeping?" The smile on his face took the harshness out of his words. Her smile widened at little at his attempt to act normal. "How are you feeling?" He tried to show irritation or at least indifference like Sesshomaru does, but his voice betrayed him as concern and worry leaked into it.

"Better," was the response that he received as she closed her eyes again. "My skin doesn't burn as much anymore." She sighed as she looked back into the hanyou's golden eyes. "It felt like I imagine being purified does."

This brought a look of shock from her friend as he took in that information. "My skin burned, and it felt like something was trying to take my soul." Kagome sighed again and looked away form Inuyasha. "I know that she's here to help, but the pain in my soul in worse when Kikyo is around."

Inuyasha winced at the fear in his best friend's soft voice. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen." He gave her a rare true smile that showed all his emotions.

Wanting to talk to her a little more, he told her about Jinenji and Sesshomaru, but he tried to avoid the conversation between him and Kagura. But, Kagome being Kagome, knew that something else was bothering him.

"Inuyasha…" She cut off his ranting about wimpy wolves as she called his name. He looked down at her with a cute look on his face that said, "Nani?" She wanted to giggle at the uncommon sight, but refrained from doing so. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha's face fell. He should've known that she would be able to see through his façade. His ears drooped and he suddenly found the floor to be very interesting. He didn't want to tell her what he learned from Kagura, but he'd rather she heard it from him than Sesshomaru or, even worse, Kikyo. He sighed before starting.

"This illness isn't meant to kill you; it's meant to make you give up your powers and become kind of like Kanna so Naraku can use you to find the Shikon no Kakera." He kept his head down so he wouldn't see her shocked and horrified face.

"How long?" Amazingly, her voice sounded very calm, but thinking that it was just the calm before the storm, he didn't entirely trust his own. Not wanting to get sat for making her wait, he answered anyway.

"One month from what Kagura told me." He barely managed to keep his voice from cracking, but still did not look up to Kagome. He heard a rustle from the blankets and thought that Kagome had turned away from him to cry. "Kagome-"

"It's okay, Inuyasha." His head jerked up in shock. His eyes nearly pooped out of his head at what he saw.

Kagome had some color back in her cheeks and she was propped up weakly on her arms, but that wasn't what shocked most.

She was smiling at him.

"When I reported to Naraku that I had failed to keep Inuyasha from getting the herbs, he became slightly nervous. It wasn't until Kanna showed us that Kohaku had failed to kill the kit and retrieve the Moon-Flowers root that he began to go into a rage." Kagura sat huddled by the fire, trying not to shrink away from the powerful taiyoukai's gaze.

"He was about to send a hoard of demons to attack Kouga, but you were there and he didn't want to lose an entire army to you again." Sesshomaru smirked slightly at this statement but made no comment. "After that, Naraku began to shriek in rage and ramble about how he was going to kill you." Sesshomaru watched her shudder as she remembered Naraku's anger.

"I wasn't paying much attention until I heard him say how his plan is almost ruined. He distinctly said, 'Now as long as they have those ingredients and give them to her regularly with Kikyo's knowledge of this disease, that insolent girl will never be in my control!'" Kagura furrowed her eyes in what looked like confusion before she continued. "After that, he paused for a moment then began to laugh like lunatic. 'But they don't have the cure. No, they still need the nectar of the Sun God's Lily, the venom of the Cobra Fang, and the sap of the-' He cut himself off when he realized what he was saying. He turned to me as I tried to slip out of the room, and then he tried to reabsorb me."

Kagura shuddered again, no doubt remembering the swarm of tentacles coming her way. "I barely managed to escape and am surprised that he hasn't used my heart to kill me yet."

Sesshomaru studied the woman, trying to catch a single lie from what she had said. Finding none, he nodded and stood with Rin still asleep in his arm. Kagura watched as Ah-Un stood and the taiyoukai placed the young girl in the saddle.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have a favor to ask." Her voice was soft and pleading. Sesshomaru looked over his should at her, prompting her to continue. "Please kill me."

"It'll be alright." Kagome was looking Inuyasha in the eye and smiling like she always did, even in this predicament. He stared at her as if she had grown not one, but three more heads. He couldn't believe that she was accepting this. "I know we'll find a way to get through this; we always do."

She looked down, still smiling. "But I need you to promise me something…" Inuyasha nodded a little, telling her that he would, though he didn't like what he thought she had in mind. "Promise me that if that does happen, you will kill me." Inuyasha was thunderstruck.

"Kagome…" He shook his head furiously, eyes clamped shut to keep the tears form leaking out. "I can't! I can't kill you! I'm sorry, I can't…"

Kagome shakily crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around the hanyou. "Shhh… It'll be alright. You can cry." Inuyasha placed his head on her shoulder, but continued to hide his tears. Kagome was rubbing small circles on his back, trying her best to soothe him.

After a while, he seemed to calm down so she tried to pull away, but found that she couldn't. Inuyasha had at first been holding her shoulders, but his hands had fallen and his arms were now wrapped around her waist. "Inuyasha?" She tried to pull away again but stopped when she heard a feral growl and his hold on her tightened.

"No one is going to take you from me." She stiffened a little at the change in his voice; it sounded like he was in his full demon form. She glanced down at his face, and saw a faint jagged purple stripe on the side of his face. His eyes were closed so she couldn't see his blood red eyes.

His face formed into a scowl at her tension, and he started to purr slightly to calm her down.

When she realized that he was only scared of losing her, Kagome wrapped her arms around him again and began to sing softly to him.

"I wanted you to know,  
That I love the way you laugh.  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away."

Her voice floated all around the village, soothing anyone from their nightmares. Sango and Miroku heard and looked towards the hut that Kagome was in. Their eyes began to feel heavy and they fell into unconsciousness.

"I keep your photograph,  
And I know it serves me well.  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away."

Kikyo lifted her head, her soul-stealers floating around her as she sat under the God Tree. She felt a twinge in her heart as she felt Inuyasha's demonic aura lessen. 'She's calming his demon blood, something I would never be able to do.'

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

You've gone away…  
You don't feel me here… Anymore."

Her voice drifted through the forest, where Sesshomaru's heightened senses picked it up. 'That is Kagome's voice; she must be doing better.' A small smile pulled at his lips, but he kept his emotions in control. He would not show them to Kagura.

"The worst is over now,  
And we can breathe again.  
I want to hold you high and steal my pain away."

Shippo's nightmare of the Lightning Brother's killing his father became a pleasant dream of Kagome singing to him in a field of wildflowers as he sat in her lap.

"There is so much left to learn,  
And no one left to fight.  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain."

Inuyasha's purring quieted as he listened to his friend's voice and his demon blood retreated, content that she wasn't leaving. His head fell to her lap as his hold on her waist loosened, only to be replaced by a death grip on her clothes.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open,  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough.  
And I'm broken when I'm lonesome,  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away."

Kagome sat stroking Inuyasha's hair, calming him more. Smiling down at him, she scratched his ears lightly.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open,  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough.  
And I'm broken when I'm lonesome,  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away."

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, who had fallen into a peaceful sleep on her lap, lending his warmth to the warmth of the haori already around her shoulders. His face held a peaceful look in his sleep, making him look slightly like a child.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away."

Inuyasha buried his nose in her skirt, taking in her scent, so much like Kikyo's but so different and so much more pleasant.

"You're gone away.  
You don't feel me here… anymore."

"Arigatou, Inuyasha."


	5. Kagura's Passing

More than Just Friends

Kagura's Passing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the song "Even Angels Fall" by Jessica Riddle, so don't go tryin' to sue me!

Light started to drift through the cracks in the doorway and the curtain covering it. Shippo opened his eyes from where he lay in a spare hut. He yawned, showing his little fangs.

He looked around to see that he was the first one to wake up. He was partly expecting to see Kagome sleeping beside him, but knew that she wouldn't be there. He sat up and stared at the floor where she would usually be lying and had to keep himself from crying.

'I want 'kaa-san back.' He started slightly at his train of thought. 'When did she become my okaa-san? I don't know, but I don't want to lose another parent!' With that thought, he left the hut to sneak a glance at Kagome.

Running across the village, he smelled Kikyo coming and sped up. He didn't want to get caught by the clay pot. The kitsune ran to the door and lifted the curtain only to freeze in shock at the sight.

Kagome was sitting up, sleeping against the wall. Inuyasha was half in her lap, his face buried in her skirt and his hands were clutching her shirt as if she would disappear if he let go. Shippo remembered Inuyasha leaving but this had to be the LAST place he had expected him to be.

Shippo was so caught up in staring, that he didn't notice the other coming up behind him. Sango had a good mind to scold the kit, but her mind went blank when she was what the kit was staring at. Miroku's face showed his shock, but broke into a perverted grin a moment later. Kouga was in shock, which only doubled when he noticed Kagome unconsciously stroking Inuyasha's hair. His shock quickly turned into rage, however, once he realized where the hanyou's head was.

While everyone was standing by the door, Kikyo came up behind them, a little annoyed. "Did I not tell everyone to stay away from her?" She saw them all tense, but didn't entirely understand why, until they turned to face her, unconsciously making a path to the door.

Kikyo froze. There was HER Inuyasha lying on her reincarnation. For the second time in her life, the miko felt betrayed by her love. Showing absolutely no emotion, Kikyo turned away to make another dose of antidote. She was going to get him back.

The others blinked as they watched her turn away. Sango turned to glance at Kagome and Inuyasha before beginning to drag two male youkai and one lecherous monk away. She wanted her friends to have a quiet moment for as long as they could without Naraku messing it up.

Inuyasha let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He did want to move yet, even if Kikyo was hurt. When he used to run from Kagome to Kikyo, now he wanted to stay beside her no matter what. Maybe it was because there was the chance that he would lose her, or it could be that his inner youkai had claimed her. Somehow, he doubted that. He had though he had claimed Kiyo, but Sesshomaru had set him straight on that.

'But… If I haven't claimed her, why did I lose control last night? And why do I remember everything?' He sighed and nuzzled her skirt a little, taking in her scent again. He heard her mumble something as she woke up. He gently lifted his head only to put it back down so he could look up at her face. She smiled faintly down at him when she remembered where she was.

Ohayo gozaimasu, Inuyasha." She winced slightly as she moved. "I think the pain is back." The hanyou furrowed his eyebrows slightly in worry.

"I think Kikyo is making another antidote; the pain will go away soon." Kagome smiled more at him. He didn't have to try to make her feel better, but he was. He close his eyes as she started to pet him again. "You can keep doing that until you need to lie down though; I'm very comfortable." Kagome pinched his ear, getting her point across that she wasn't a slave. "Keh! Wench."

Kagome laughed at his childishness. He smiled up at her, happy hear her laugh again.

* * *

"Why do you wish for this Sesshomaru to kill you?" Said taiyoukai stood at the edge of the clearing, half-facing the wind sorceress. She was watching the fire again, silent tears brimming her red eyes. She looked pitiful and broken, but Sesshomaru was anything but sympathetic. 

Kagura shook her head in a sense of despair. "I used to believe that you or Inuyasha would kill Naraku and I would finally be as free as the wind I command…" Tears started to fall, the salt water being soaked up by the dirt. "But Naraku figured out that I have been helping the inu-no-baka, and will now either use my heart to hurt me into submission, or kill me with it. I don't want to work for him anymore, and I will do anything to make sure that he doesn't get the pleasure of killing me himself." Her face turned into a scowl as she though of Naraku.

Sesshomaru watched silently, contemplating what to do with the woman. "If you live, you would be an exceptional spy for us." The stoic youkai allowed himself to give one complement to someone other than Kagome. "Do you still wish to die so soon?" His voice was as indifferent as always and his eyes were colder than ever.

"If I try to go back, he will merely absorb me to power himself again; this is the best thing I can do for all of you." Her voice was filled with defeat, but there was also the same resolve that Sesshomaru admired in Kagome.

He nodded his head curtly. "I will do as you wish, but you will need to leave something behind for Kagome." Kagura's eyes widened as she raised her face to the inu youkai. She nodded dumbly and pulled her fan from her obi. Holding it a moment, she felt the smooth texture of the worn black wood. She began to think of what Kagome had done for her so far.

Smiling weakly, she concentrated all her essence into the fan. There was always the chance that the miko would purify it the moment it met her fingers, but it was worth a try.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her actions, but took the fan, now filled with her youki, from her slightly trembling hands anyway. "Now, if she doesn't purify it, I'll always be able to help you; it's the least I can do for you now." She gave a small smile before looking at the ground.

Sesshomaru gazed at her, noting how alike Kagome and she really were. Nodding at her slowly, he tucked the fan in his obi before raising his hand and allowing his claws to glow green. "I will take your body to Kagome so they will know you are truly gone. Any last words?" A drop of poison fell from his extended claws.

"Yeah… I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused, and…" Kagura looked up with defeat, pleading, and determination in her eyes. "Defeat Naraku."

Sesshomaru nodded before driving his hand through her chest. Kagura gasped at the pain as her vision started to darken. She smiled at him as her senses dulled to nothing. "Arigatou…"

* * *

Kagome was lying in her sleeping bad again, listening to Sango chatter about what was going on in the village, and what perverted actions Miroku had made or the lack there of. 

The pain had finally started coming back and Inuyasha had made her lie down again, but made no move to leave or to remove his haori from around her shoulders. He had watched over her as she napped, but went to get Sango when she woke, so they could have some time alone.

Kagome was actually surprised to hear that houshi-no-hentai had lessened his usual antics after she had fallen ill, but once there was a sign that she was going to recover he had picked up the pace a little.

Kagome smiled at Sango who was ranting about Miroku again. She had spoken of nothing but their perverted companion for the last ten minutes. When she pointed this out, Sango blushed and hurriedly changed the subject to Shippo.

Apparently her kit had taken her illness the hardest except for maybe a certain hanyou. He had drawn all sorts of pictures for her to give her when got better. His crayons were becoming quite short and he would look at them sullenly before quickly starting to draw again.

Kouga could be found patrolling the village grounds or trying to start a fight with Inuyasha, who was never farther than ten yards of her hut. Apparently after what they had seen that morning, Kouga had gone into a fit, claiming that he should in there, not 'some stupid dog-crap of a hanyou!'

Sesshomaru had left the night before, and Inuyasha wouldn't tell them what passed between them, for which Kagome was slightly thankful. It wouldn't be fitting of a taiyoukai to be civil to his 'disrespectful, shameful half-brother.'

Inuyasha came in without even knocking. His face held a grave look as he signaled Sango to leave. Hesitantly, she did, leaving Kagome looking confused.

Inuyasha came over and sat beside her again. "Sesshomaru is here." Kagome was surprised by his bluntness, but confused about why this seemed to be a bad thing.

Inuyasha fidgeted for a moment, before sighing. "He brought back Kagura's body. She asked him to kill her."

Kagome stared up at him, stunned. There had been a few times when she had gotten to talk civilly with the wind sorceress and had come to think of her as a distant sister.

Shakily, Kagome managed to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes. "Why?" It was short, but with the pain in her body and chock in her mind, Kagome didn't trust her voice with saying anything else.

"Naraku apparently go very angry and started ranting about all this and let slip some information that is useful to us. He caught Kagura trying to sneak away to tell us." Even Inuyasha, who had hated Kagura with a passion, was upset with this occurrence.

At that moment, Kikyo came in with a bowl in her hands. "Inuyasha, please leave; I need to give Kagome some of the antidote."

Inuyasha made to stand but Sesshomaru came in behind her. "We will stay; we have to talk to Kagome immediately, ningen." Kikyo jumped, having not sensed the arrival of the taiyoukai.

When what he said became clear, a slight scowl formed on her face. _First Inuyasha spends more time with her than me, and now the Lord of the West shows her the respect that I deserve. I'll show them, but first, I have to make sure they trust me with her._ Kikyo gave a curt nod before kneeling by Kagome's side to give her the antidote.

When she finished, she sat back, trying to show that she would be staying for their conversation, but Sesshomaru would have none of it. They waited for her to leave, but when she didn't the taiyoukai became impatient. "Corspe. This conversation has nothing to do with you. Leave."

To say that the others were shocked was an understatement, but they made no sound of protest to his words. _Even Inuyasha has turned on me. I will get him back._

Fuming, but not showing any of it, Kikyo left the hut to take her frustration out by practicing her archery, something she believed that she would always be superior to Kagome in.

"Now that the clay pot is out the way, we may begin." Inuyasha, to Kagome's surprise nodded, but made no comment on the disrespect to Kikyo.

Sesshomaru briefly recounted the events that happened in the clearing, then went into detail about what Naraku had let slip to Kagura. "The Sun God's Lily is self explanatory. There is a mountain to the North said to rise into the heavens. Few mortals have climbed it and lived to tell of it. Each has claimed to see a field of lilies, golden as the sun with nectar more pure than an ice maiden's tears."

Inuyasha nodded, showing that he had heard of the legend. "The field is said to be guarded by a golden kitsune who was gifted with wings by the gods." He laughed a little then answered the silent question of the other two. "We're going to have trouble getting past him if he's anything like Shippo; too stubborn for their own good."

Sesshomaru smirked and Kagome laughed. The inu brother's took this chance to check her condition. Her voice was clear again, and the color had come back o her cheeks.

"That explains that, but what about the Cobra's Fang?" Kagome asked once she had settled down. "Can it be any cobra or is it a certain one?"

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "There is a rumor of a double-bladed staff by that name. It is said to be coated in a powerful poison, and only the one who would be able to drink the venom would be able to wield it, otherwise they would be killed instantly." Sesshomaru glanced worriedly at Kagome, who was sitting up thoughtfully.

"So… In order for me to be healed, I have to drink some of this venom, and I would be able to use this weapon as a bonus?" She looked at Sesshomaru to see if he nodded; he did. "Do you- do you know how many people have tried to drink it?" Her voice shook slightly, afraid of the answer to her hesitant question.

Sesshomaru too hesitated, not wanting to apply more stress to his imouto. When he didn't answer immediately, Inuyasha turned to look at him worriedly, wanting to hear this even less than Kagome did. Sighing, the taiyoukai finally answered.

"Several hundred, humans and demons alike; all died."

* * *

Shippo sat on the ground, looking at Kagura's body. Though he didn't particularly like the demoness, she had helped them a few times, and had died because of it. The kit started to cry as he thought about all the pain Naraku had put everyone through, himself included. 

"It's not fair!" He cried as he looked at her lifeless form. "She was a victim just like us…"

Sango and Miroku stood a little ways off, watching the kit while mourning the loss of an ally.

"She died to help Kagome…" Sango muttered, trying to think of some reason for her to give up her life, unless she truly thought that Kagome would be the one to kill Naraku.

Miroku sadly gazed at Kagura, but when he saw how distraught Sango was, he couldn't help but think about how adorable she was.

He had his hand resting on her back to comfort her, but it "mysteriously" slipped to rub a place much more private to said taijiya.

Sango's face took on an expression of shock then it became flushed with anger. "Houshi…" She brought her hand across the monk's face with a loud smack. "HENTAI!"

* * *

Sango's accusation rang through the hut. Kagome looked to Inuyasha who looked to her and they both burst out laughing. Sesshomaru allowed himself to smirk slightly even with the gravity of the situation. 

"Seems like the perverted monk is back to his antics." Inuyasha was chuckling and watching Kagome try to settle down.

Her hair was ruffled and framed her still slightly pale face. Her eyes were bright with life and determination again, and she smiled. She smiled just as she had the night before, full of hope and optimism.

Sesshomaru also watched the miko, seeing the recovery in her already. He didn't want to add more stress to her, because he knew that when she drank the venom, if she survived, she would be bedridden with an extremely high fever for at least a week. Sesshomaru decided to let the topic drop. As if just remembering, the taiyoukai pulled Kagura's fan from his obi and held it out to Kagome. She could feel the youki radiating from it and hesitated when reaching out to take it.

"What if I purify it?" She glanced at her aniki for answers, only to see that he had none.

Inuyasha sat silently watching, but he was ready to destroy that fan in an instant if it lashed out at Kagome. He noticed Sesshomaru was in a similarly tense position.

Kagome took a deep breath before gently taking the wood from Sesshomaru fingers. There was a faint pink glow around it before her miko energy seemed to decide that it wasn't a threat.

Inuyasha let out a breath that he hadn't known that he was holding. He glanced at Sesshomaru who caught his gaze then turned back to Kagome with a small smile.

"Kagura's body is outside; we'll need to dispose of it before Naraku comes to claim it." Kagome and Inuyasha nodded then watched Sesshomaru stand and walk out of the door.

Giving her a smile, Inuyasha helped Kagome stand then put his arm around her waist to support her. They hadn't even reached the door when they heard shouting. Inuyasha began muttering darkly about stupid wolves as he pulled the curtain aside for Kagome.

"What is that witch's body doing here?! And who killed her? She was mine to kill!" As they walked through the door, they could see Kouga ranting at Sesshomaru, who was standing indifferently in his way.

"Oi! Show at least a little respect for someone who gave her life for Kagome, ya wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga while throwing a smirk to Kagome who was laughing at their antics.

At the sound of the miko's laughter, everyone but Sesshomaru jerked their heads toward the sound so hard that their necks cracked, some more painfully than others.

Shippo wasted no time in throwing himself at his mother-figure. Kagome caught him, but the hanyou beside her had to catch them both.

Kagome patted her kit's head while smiling thankfully at Inuyasha. He smiled down at her and set her on her feet again. Even though she had her balance again, he didn't remove his hold on her waist.

Their audience watched the exchange in shock, amusement, and fury. Sesshomaru was amused with his siblings and was grateful that Kagome wasn't really related to him by blood. Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were shocked that their friends were getting along so well and were showing their feelings, and Kouga was furious at the hanyou for touching HIS woman and shocked that she was letting him!

Before he could say something vulgar, he felt claws pressed lightly to his back. "Do anything to give her more stress, and this Sesshomaru will insure that you have no need for the jewel shards." Sesshomaru's indifferent sounding threat carried as much weight, if not more, than if he had filled it with mistrust and hatred.

Rin came running across the field. "Kagome-onee-san!" Kagome immediately put Shippo on her shoulder and kneeled to intercept the girl. She barreled into the miko, the impact strong enough to knock her over if Inuyasha hadn't been standing behind her.

"Rin is so happy to see you!" Rin cried from Kagome's lap. She smiled up at the miko, her eyes shining brightly. Kagome found herself leaning against her hanyou friend's legs with Rin sitting in her lap, shooting question after question at her.

Said hanyou was smiling down at the miko, but hearing a soft growl from the wolf, he threw a triumphant smirk at him before taking the girl off Kagome's lap. Rin obeyed and stood aside, still smiling. Inuyasha lifted Kagome to her feet, and again didn't release her, all the while wondering how someone who traveled with Sesshomaru could smile so much, and apparently not get on his nerves.

Kouga growled louder, but Sesshomaru's claws kept him from doing anything. Now more than ever, he wanted to rid himself of the mutt.

Kagome stopped mid-sentence in her conversation with Rin and seeming looked shocked at Kouga, whose heart skipped at her gaze. He soon realized that she wasn't looking at him, but at Kagura.

The miko choked at the sight of the wind sorceress's condition. It hurt to think that Kagura had given up her life without knowing freedom to try to let Kagome live to kill Naraku. She tugged slightly at Inuyasha's hand and he obediently helped her walk over, knowing that this would be hard for her.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other before following the two over to their unexpected ally's fallen form. Rin ran after Kagome and took her hand, hoping to make her feel better, even if she didn't know what exactly was wrong.

Inuyasha stood behind her when she reached Kagura. Kagome had tears in her eyes and her knees became weak. Seeing her about to fall, Inuyasha wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. She leaned back into his embrace and closed her eyes as the tears started to fall.

Sesshomaru came beside Rin and waited for Kagome to speak. He honestly had no idea of what to do with the body; he had always left the bodies of those he'd slain where they fell, not bothering to move them. Now, due to his inexperience and lack of knowledge, his imouto was going through emotional pain, and he berated himself for allowing her to go through pain at all.

"We should cremate her." Kagome voice was soft, but commanding at the same time. "Gather wood and pile it away from the village. Make the top as flat as possible and lay her body on it. When night falls, we'll start." Silently, everyone but Kouga, who was still glaring at Inuyasha, nodded.

Sesshomaru stood in front of his younger brother. Neither spoke, but the younger inu understood the silent command and handed the young woman to the taiyoukai. She still had tears falling down her face, though she tried to hide it and make it appear that she was as strong as ever, but everyone could tell that she was too tired to stand on her own.

Sesshomaru gave her a discreet one-armed hug, and began to lead her back to the hut. "Kit, Rin. Collect flowers for tonight." Shippo jumped off Kagome's shoulder and ran after Rin who had bolted back to the fields.

Inuyasha watched his brother lead his… best friend away before running off to the forest. _Why did I hesitate to label Kagome as my best friend?_ He scowled and began slicing down trees to drag back. _I was practically calling her my mate last night, so what is wrong with me?_ Confused and irritated, he took out his frustration on the trees.

* * *

Kagome sat against the wall, leaning on her elder brother. She started into the fire as Sesshomaru stroked her hair in a comforting manner. She was tired; tired of the pain, tired of having to worry for her life, and tired of Naraku. 

She sighed and buried her head a little deeper into the white fur of Sesshomaru boa. Nothing was simple anymore. She used to only have to worry about school and what prank her little brother was about to pull on her. Now she had to make sure that she purified to the Shikon no Tama, keep Inuyasha from going to Hell with Kikyo, keep her friends from dying, and kill Naraku. She just wanted a break for a short while, just to catch her breathe and to think through what was happening in her life.

She was about to fall asleep when Shippo and Rin ran in, bundles of flowers in their arms.

"Onee-san! Look at out pretty flowers!" Rin came up to Kagome and Sesshomaru and tried to show them the delicate blossoms without dropping even a single petal.

Kagome smiled down at her and began congratulating her and Shippo on their accomplishment. Sesshomaru just had a shadow of a smile on his face as he gazed down at his ward. Shippo was a little more hesitant to approach the taiyoukai, much to said youkai's amusement, but he couldn't let Rin take all the credit.

"Come over here, and I'll show you how to make something pretty, 'kay?" Rin squealed and jumped onto Sesshomaru's lap, and Shippo tentatively climbed onto Kagome's. For the rest of the morning, Kagome taught the children how to make flower chains, necklaces, and she herself made a crown.

Around noon, Kagome asked Shippo to run to the stream to get water. The young kitsune enthusiastically obliged, running all the way with the pot clanging behind him.

Kagome smiled after him then asked Rin to get the ramen from her over-stuffed bag. Rin rummaged through it, almost falling in once or twice, as Sesshomaru looked on in amusement, fondness shining in his eyes.

Shippo's return and five minutes later, the hut was filled with the aroma of the food from the future. Kagome instructed Rin and Shippo to fill some bowls and begin distributing them to their friends around the village. The children ran out of the hut to deliver the food, leaving Kagome alone with her aniki again.

"Can we clean up Kagura before we cremate her?" Kagome look up at Sesshomaru pleadingly, truly wanting to do whatever she could for the wind sorceress. She could tell that Sesshomaru didn't want to distress her any further than she already was, and knew that he would give in to her demands while still appearing regal, he had done it several times before.

"I'll see to it that it is done."

* * *

Evening rolled in with a battle of colors across the sky. There was a faint breeze, as if the wind itself was mourning. 

Inuyasha laid the clean form of Kagura on the wood alter. She wore a crown of lilies that Kagome had made, and Rin and Shippo had placed a bracelet on each of her wrists, a necklace around her neck, and a thin belt of irises over her obi.

Sesshomaru steadied Kagome as she walked after the hanyou, the fan clutched in her fist. Everyone filed behind them, each wearing a mournful expression. The only ones absent were Kouga and Kikyo, which did not go unnoticed by the ever watchful taiyoukai.

Inuyasha came behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her while giving a short nod to his brother. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes as he began to sing.

"You've found hope;  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart,  
Now you don't know who you are?"

Miroku and Sango bowed their heads as they respectfully acknowledged their ally's passing, while Shippo shed a few tears at the sight of the broken woman, reminding him of his own mother's death.

"She made it easy,  
Made it free;  
Made you hurt 'til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
Baby that is how love goes."

Rin took one of Shippo's paws and smiled down at him, also remembering her mother's death.

"You will fly  
And you will crawl.  
God know even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all,  
God knows even angels fall."

Sesshomaru emotionlessly brought a torch and began burning the once proud and determined demoness. His golden eyes showed only indifference, but he was felling a twinge of regret for the loss of an excellent spy and ally.

"It's a secret  
No one tells.  
One day it's heaven  
One day it's hell.  
It's no fairytale,  
Take it was me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be."

Reflections of the flames danced across Inuyasha's amber eyes as he listened to his Kagome sing. Mentally, he cringed. First he was hesitant to call her his best friend, as if she was something else, and now she was 'his!' What was wrong with him?

"You will fly,You will crawl,  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all,  
God knows even angels fall."

Kouga watched the growing fire from across the clearing with disdainful blue eyes. _Why should they bother to give that witch a funeral? And why is MY Kagome singing? Although she does have a beautiful voice…_ Kouga clenched his fists at the sight of who was supporting the miko. _The mutt will pay!_

"You laugh, you cry,  
No one knows why,  
But, oh, the thrill of it all.  
You're wrong, you're right,  
You might as well,  
Open your eyes."

Kikyo scowled in the general direction that the funeral was taking place. She knew that her old love had his arms around her reincarnation, and this knowledge made her burn with jealousy. 'Inuyasha was, is, and always will be mine! I will make sure of that.'

"You will fly,  
You will crawl,  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all,  
God knows even angels fall."

Kagome opened her eyes to watch the flames rise high as the wind picked up. Tears slid down her face as her raven hair mixed with the silver of the hanyou behind her as it blew around them.

Kagura had been an angel, in a way. She was willing to sacrifice herself for the life of Kagome, and the death of Naraku, something that all of them wanted.

"Even angels fall…  
Even angels fall…"

The wind rose again as Kagome's voice faded, carrying the beginning of Kagura's ashes with it.

Kagome held onto Inuyasha with one hand, and held onto the wind sorceress's fan with the other. She watched the blackened ash rise into the air and be carried away. A voice came to Kagome's ears, soft yet firm and familiar;

"I'm free now, and I will watch over you. Use the fan when you need it, and beware the clay pot. Arigatou, Kagome." Kagura's voice faded as the wind took it else where, but not before whirling around her in a gentle hug.

The miko smiled and turned her head to the sky. "Arigatou, yourself, Kagura." Her whisper went unheard by all except the hanyou supporting her. He looked at her questioningly, but settled for nuzzling her neck slightly than asking her what that was about.

His Kagome was kind, beautiful, and strong, all the things that he had denied that she was from the beginning, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

AN: Well, that's chapter five. I am REALLY sorry that I didn't update sooner! I had a lot going on with school and fundraisers and family and stuff. I apologize profusely and hope you all will forgive me. (Bows down with head on the floor) I have a whole bunch more stuff to type up and post, so don't worry, I'm still alive and writing. I won't lie and say that I'll have the next chapter up soon, because I know I won't. I think I'll put this story on hold for a little while, just to regroup my thoughts on where this story is going. Oh, and if you really want me to update, REVIEW! I've got over 400 hits and about 20 reviews! C'mon!

Again, I'm going to start a INUXYYH xover fic, and could use some help one that if anyone wants to help. I apologize again.


End file.
